japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dx1 Life 4 Part 2
というわけでその日がきた。 *That day came in the mean that. 俺たちは冥界に到着したあと, 転移型魔方陣->空飛ぶグリフォンで移動という順で現地まで向かう。 グレモリー領の辺境にある田舎町に到着していた。 *Us After you have arrived in the underworld, transition type magic square -> toward flying in the order that move in Gryphon to local. We had arrived in the country town on the frontier of Gremory territory. ここに来るまで自然豊かな山々や大きな川をグリフォンで越えてきた。 たどり着いたこの田舎町は風車と麦畑, 絶景の山々を背景にしたのどかな場所だ。 *We've been over at the Griffon natural rich mountains and large river to come here. I arrived was this rural town's idyllic location where you windmills and wheat fields, the mountains of superb view in the background. 人気はとても少ない。 道も舗装されているところと地肌のところが入り交じっていた。 *Popularity is very low. Road was also mingled is a place where and background that have been paved. 遠目に古ぼけた外観のお店もまばらに見える。 デパートやコンビニはなさそうだ。 マジで田舎だな。 *Shop appearance of timeworn from a distance also looks sparse. Department stores and convenience store's name is unlikely. Seriously It's a country. 「この町は小麦と伝統工芸品が特産だそうですわ」 *"Yes this town's wheat and traditional crafts specialty" 朱乃さんがそう説明をくれた。 *Shu乃 san gave me a description so. うん, まさにそんな特徴の町だ。 俺たちの横を荷馬車がゆっくり通っていくほど, のどかな場所だもんね。 *Yep, just such features in town. As our next cart slowly through a peaceful place!. 「私, こういう場所に憧れます」 *"I, I am longing to such place." 手を組みながらアーシアが目をキラキラさせていた。 あー, 華やかな都市部よりも, こういうのどかな場所が好きそうだもんな, アーシアは。 *While teamed up Asia had shining eyes. Oh, than glamorous urban areas, it is a mon I like going like this idyllic place, and Asia is. うーん, 悪魔の生涯は長いし, 将来こんな雰囲気の田舎町にアーシアと十年ぐらい住んでもいいかもね。 百年住むのは厳しいかな。 俺, 現代っ子だからコンビニとデパートのない生活はちょいとキツそう。 *Well, Devil lives long, future decoration of rural Asia and lived about 10 years you might guess. Living 100 years is tough. I, Choi To tight unlikely to life without convenience stores and department stores because today's child. 「冥界の田舎町だなんて興味深いわー!」 *"It 's interesting to Nante's rural town of nether world over!" 物珍しそうに写真をパシャパシャと撮っているのはイリナ。 おもしろそうだからと今回も付いてきていた。 ……この娘, いつも俺たちと一緒だし, ほとんどグレモリー眷属みたいなもんだよな……。 天使長ミカエルさんの直属の天使だというのに……。 *Curiously I'm taking pictures and Pashapasha is Irina. Also I had come with this time and because it is interesting. ...... This daughter, always's a together with us, almost ...... Do not'm mon Gremory Kin like a. ...... And to say that it is under the direct control of the angel of the archangel Michael's. 「この手の田舎町は, はぐれ悪魔やカのある魔物に狙われやすいんだよね」 *"Country town of this hand, it's easily targeted by demons that stray a devil and mosquitoes" 木場がそう言う。 はぐれ悪魔か。 主のもとを逃れ, 悪魔の力を自分の好きなように使う危険な存在。 こういう人口が少なくて, 領内の監視兵の目が届きにくい場所は悪者が潜伏するにはうってつけなのかな。 *Kiba say so. Or stray devil. Escape the Lord's original, dangerous to use the devil of force as their favorite. Less such population, kana monitoring soldiers eyes hard-to-reach location of the territory to the bad guys that a perfect To latency is. 部長がうなずいて続ける。 *Director continues nodded. 「そうなのよ。 凶悪なはぐれ悪魔は山間の僻地こ潜伏しやすいわ。 そこでじっくりと力を蓄えて, 町人を餌食にする輩がいるのよ。 もし見つけたら, 手早く始末しなくちゃダメね。 グレモリーの領土で大事な領民を犠牲にするわけにはいかないわ」 *No "right. Heinous stray devil is easy to remote areas this latency of the mountains. Where it is stored a carefully force, No there are fellows to prey the townspeople. If you find if I bad I have to dispose of quickly. We can not afford to not be at the expense of important the people under one's dominion in the Gremory territory " 田舎町を餌食……。 怖いもんだな……。 *The prey the rural town .... Scary mon's Na ....... ――と, 前方から町民が何名か走ってくる。 *- And, townspeople come running what people from the front. 「またおっぱいドラゴンさまが魔物を退治してくれたそうだぞ!」 *"Also, boobs boobs RID demon Dragon customers likely will!" 「乳龍帝様々だな!」 *"It's a different milk Ryutei!" などという会話をしながら, 足早に俺たちの横を通り過ぎていった。 *While the conversation that, such as went quick pace past the side of the us. いきなり, その話題ですか! しかも町民の会話から察するにそちらのほうに目的の偽者ご一行さまが現れているのか? *Suddenly, Is the topic! Moreover, whether the purpose of fake your line customers in more of there to Judging from the conversation of the townspeople has appeared? 通り過ぎていく町民の一人部長を見るなり, *As soon see one person director of go past the town, 「あ, あれ……? あれー?」 *`A , are……? Are ̄ ?' 怪訝そうに首をかしげていたが, 「あ, 髪を染めたファン?」と勝手に合点して, 去っていってしまった。 部長と誰かを間違えた? ま, まあ, 予想はできるけど……。 *Tilted her neck seems doubtful, but "Oh, dyed hair fans?" And to rashly without asking, gone. General Manager, and someone made a mistake? But it can be, well, expected. 「どうやら, さっそくお目にかかれそうね」 *"Apparently, immediately I likely to meet you." 部長は町民が疋っていった方向に目をやっていた。 *Director was doing an eye on the direction in which the townspeople ran. ハハハ, 来て早々に偽者と出会えそうだ……。 *Ha ha ha, it is likely to meet with the pretender to early to come ....... ---- ひらけた場所に集まる人々。 その中央で数名の男女が巨大な生物を横にして声高らかに言う。 *People gather in a location that was Hirake. The center men and women of several people in is a huge organism laterally loudly say. 「この町を狙っていた悪い魔物は倒したわ! 安心なさい! オーッホッホッホ!」 *"I was beat bad demon that had been aimed at this town! Get around safe! Ohhohhohho!" 聞き覚えのある声。 そして, 見覚えのある――紅髪!? *Voice that sounds familiar. And, some of the familiar - red hair!? ドレス姿の部長が, そこにいた! *Director of dresses is, was there! 俺――いや, 俺たち眷属は部長に振り返る! ……うん, 部長はここにいる! *I - no, us Kin recalls the director! ...... Yeah, director're here! でも, 眼前にも部長が――部長にそっくりなヒトがいる! まんまだ! 違うのは衣装だけ! こっちは駒王学園の制服! あっちはテレビで『スイッチ姫』が着ているドレス姿! とうの部長も目を白黒ささせて, ぽかーんとしている様子だった! *But, before one's eyes also is director - there are just like a person by the director! I Manma! Only difference is costume! Here is Koma-o school uniforms! Over there are dresses that "switch princess" is wearing on TV! Tang director also let me be black and white eye, it seemed that you are Pokan! 退治したであろう魔物――怪鳥を横にして, スイッチ姫こと偽者が叫ぶ。 *Would you kill demons--and next to the bird, switch Princess that screams fake. 「この魔物はこの村を狙う暗黒のドラゴン, クロウ・クルワッハの配下! この村に凶事をもたらす前に私たちが退治したわ!」 *"Dark of the Dragon this demon is aiming this village, under the Crom Cruach! This before you bring Kyoji in the village we have to exterminate! " それを聞いた町民たちは大いに沸いた。 *Townsman who heard it was boiled greatly. 「さ, さすがスイッチ姫さまだ。 ありがたやありがたや……!」 *"Difference, it's expected switch princess. Gratitude and gratitude and ...! " 「乳龍帝一行さまのおかげでこの町は平和だ!」 *"This town is it's peace thanks to the milk Ryutei line sama!" 「さすがリアス姫さま! 領民で良かった!」 *"Indeed Rias princess! Was good at the people under one's dominion!" 涙を流して喜ぶ町民までいるほどだ! あれだけ部長にそっくりなら, 偽者を本物の部長――領主の娘だって思っちゃうよな! どうなってんだ, これ! *It's enough there to townspeople rejoice and tears! If the look-alike in there only director, fake a genuine director - you'll end up thinking Even lords daughter! I have what is, this! 「今回もこちらの乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴンが一撃粉砕だったわ! さすが皆のおっぱいドラゴン!」 *"This is also here of milk Ryutei breasts dragon was a blow crushed! Indeed all of tits dragon! " 偽者スイッチ姫が全身鎧を着込んだ者を紹介する! おおっ, 赤い全身鎧! てか, 俺のとよく似てて――。 *Fake switch princess we will introduce those who clad the whole body armor! The cover, red systemic armor Heck, mine are well similar to the! -. …………うん? 俺はその鎧の形状に見覚えがあった。 俺のとは若干違う。 けど, 似ている感じで……。 *............ Yup? I had the familiar to the shape of the armor. Mine and I differ slightly. But, ... I am feeling that is similar. 「「「おっぱいドラゴン! おっぱいドラゴン!」」」 *"" "Breasts Dragon! Boobs dragon! '" " 偽おっぱいドラゴンを称えるように町民が名前をコールする。 *Townspeople call the name to honor the fake boobs dragon. 『おーんおーん!』 *“O ̄ n o ̄ n! ” それと同時にドライグが泣きだした。 どうしたどうした? 最近, やたらと『おっぱいドラゴン』って単語に敏感に反応するからな……。 偽者がコールを受けてて, ショック受けた……? いや, 詳細はわかりかねるが……。 *At the same it began crying Doraigu at the same time. It was how How was? Recently, I wonder because sensitive to the word I profusely "breasts dragon" .... Fake is not receive a call, ... I have received shock? Well, details are Kaneru understand but .... 俺は偽者が受けている称賛に不快感を覚えるよりも先に脳裏にちらつくぼんやりとした記憶のイメージと眼前の鎧を合致させようと……。 *And I'm trying to match the image flicker in my mind than sickening praise have received fake hazy memory and front armor. 「……ね, ね, ね」 *"...... I, I, I" 俺の隣で小猫ちゃんが, 指を前方に突きつけて表情を引きつらせていた。 普段, あまり感情を表に出さない小猫ちゃんがこんなにも動揺するなんて, いったい何事――。 *Small cat in my next door, was not let bitterness pull the look and pose a finger forward. Usually, not so much out the emotion in Table Shoneko chan so much upset Nante, heck everything -. 俺は小猫ちゃんの震える指の先に視線を向けると, そこには――テレビ『おっぱいドラゴン』に登場する小猫ちゃんを模したキャラ『ヘルキャット』のプリティな衣装を着込んだダイナマイトボディの……黒歌がいたぁぁぁぁぁぁぁっ!? *When I direct a line of sight ahead of a finger trembling Shoneko chan, is there - TV mimics the Shoneko chan that appeared in "boobs Dragon" was a character of dynamite body clad Pretty costumes of "Hellcat" ... ... black song is Itaaaaaaaa~tsu!? 「はーい% 皆ー, お礼のおひねりをいただけるとうれしいにゃん$」 *"Yesss% All over, happy and enjoy your twist of thanks nyan $ " などと, かわいくくるりと回って首をかしげる黒歌。 たわわなおっぱいを揺らしながら, 男性の町民におねだりしていた。 *Such as, and tilts his head, turning around and cute black song. Weighed down please boobs boobs shaking, was pestering men of the town. 「「「「うおおおおおおおおっ! ヘルキャットさまぁぁぁぁっ!」」」」 *"" "" Uooo Oh Oh Oh! Hellcat customers Aaaa~tsu! "" "" 男性の町民たちは目をハートマークにさせながら, 黒歌のもとにお金を放り込んでいく! つーか, 黒歌! 俺のライバ, ヴァーリが率いる集団の構成員にして, 小猫ちゃんのお姉さん! *Townsman our men while in Heart mark the eyes, go in the area just in money to the original black song! Tsuka, black song! My driver, in the members of the populations Valle led, older sister of Shoneko chan! エロボディの猫又さんだ! *It's Nekomata's erotic body! その瞬間, 得心がいった! それ以外, 考えられない! ていうか, そうだろう, イメージと完全に合致した! *At that moment, could have went! Other than that, can't think! I mean, it would be so, was completely consistent and images! あの赤い鎧! 形状が白龍皇の鎧だッ! 赤い白龍皇の姿だよっ! *That the red armor! ~Tsu Shape's armor of white Ryusumeragi! Tsu 's figure of the red white Ryusumeragi! よく見れば, 少し離れたところに背広を着たメガネの男性――聖王剣コールブランド使いのアーサーもいる! *If you look well, glasses man wearing a business suit at some distance - King Seong Ken call brand Tsukai of Some Arthur! 「……なるほど, ヴァーリチーム」 *"...... Well, Valle team." 木場も隣でそう漏らしていた! *Kiba was also leaked so next! そうだよ! ヴァーリチームだ! ヴァーリの野郎, 自前の鎧を赤く染めて俺の偽者をやってんのか!? *I know! Valle's team! Is it you doing my fake is dyed red Valle of guy, their own armor!? ヴァーリに黒歌にアーサー! *And Arthur in black song in Valle! じゃ, じゃあ, あの部長そっくりなのは……。 *Well, Well, that director alike Nanoha .... 俺が予想を頭に浮かべていると, 部長がずんずんと勢いよく前に出ていく! *If I have floated to head the expected exits before director Zunzun and vigorously! 「オーッホッホッホッ! ひと仕事済みましたし, いつもの料理屋さんに入って今日の祝勝会を――」 *"Ohhohhohho ~Tsu! I was now finished people work, always of cuisine shop in the victory celebration meeting today after entering - " スパン! 高らかに笑っていた偽スイッチ姫の頭部に一撃を放つ部長。 *Span! Head off a blow to loudly laughing has been the head of the false switch princess. その襟首をつかんでどこかに引っ張っていこうとする! *Grasp the nape of the neck to the Let's pull in somewhere! 「ちょっと来なさい!」 *"Take a little coming!" 「お, お, お, おまえはスイッチじゃねぇか! ど, ど, ど, どうしてここに!?」 *"You, your, your, or You are not a switch! Etc., etc., etc., why here!? " 酷く狼狽している偽者の声! って, いまの声, 美猴の声じゃねぇか! *Badly dismay to the imposter that voice! I, now of voice, or not a voice of Yoshi猴! 「やはり, あなたなのね……! このサル!」 *"Again, it Is that you ...! This monkey!" 怒りの部長! 全身から危険なオーラをにじみ出していた! *Anger of the director! It was oozing a dangerous aura from the whole body! あいつ, 美猴なのか!? 隣で赤い鎧を着ていた者が首を横に振り, 一言漏らす。 *He, or Yoshi猴 of the!? Who was wearing a red armor in neighboring shook his head sideways, it divulges word. 「ふふふ, どうやらここまでのようだな」 *"Hehehe, apparently it seems up to here." その声はやはりヴァーリのものだった。 *His voice was still that of Valle. 「どちらもスイッチ姫……?」 *"Both switch princess ...?" 「いや, ファンのコスプレ……?」 *"No, cosplay ...... fans?" スイッチ姫――グレモリー領の次期当主さまが目の前に二人も登場したことで, 町民も混乱しているようだった。 *Switch princess - By Gremory territory for the next family head recommendation has also appeared two people in front of the eyes, townspeople also seemed confused. ここはひとまずヴァーリたちを引き連れて, 人気のないところへ移動したほうがよさそうだ。 *Here is the time being by pulling in Valle us, It looks good better to move to the place of it is not popular.